Voodoo Valentine
by Bellefish2000
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Ginny wants to play, but Harry wants to play too and poor Ron gets an eye full. Disclaimer: clearly I don't own the characters, JK Rowling does


Ginny took out the Voodoo doll that looked just like her brother, Ron, and set it upon the table . She had opened Hermione's letter again, but as she re-read the contents, Ginny frowned.

"You're a big idiot," she said, pointing at the Ron doll. "I should teach you a lesson." She placed the letter onto the kitchen table and walked over to the counter to pour herself a cup of coffee, all the while mumbling under her breath. Ginny was so caught up in her own thoughts on killing her brother that she didn't notice that Harry had stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Morning."

Ginny jumped a bit, turning to look at Harry, and nearly spilled her coffee. Harry blinked at her sleepily from the entryway.

"Morning, love," she said. "Didn't see you there, nearly died of fright." Ginny placed her cup back on to the counter and greeted her husband at the door. She kissed him softly before turning her attention back to the doll on the table.

"What are you going to do to him?" Harry asked, walking to the counter for a cup of coffee. "And, why?"

Ginny didn't answer him. She was staring intently at the voodoo doll , The thing was horrifying. It was made of burlap, wrapped with twine around its legs and arms. This one in particular had her brother's red hair and freckled face, and as far as she was concerned, his typical asshole expression.

Harry took a seat in the chair next to the doll and placed the coffee Ginny had left on the counter next to her. "Ginny?"

Ginny snapped out of her thoughts, looking at Harry. "Oh er..." _Rats_ , she thought. _He_ _must not have read the letter Hermione sent_ _. What_ _would he think about all this if he_ _had?_.

"Well, Harry Potter you know my idiot brother? He's your best friend, after all."

"Ah I see, I suppose you read Hermione's letter," he said, leaning back in his chair.

Ginny slumped down in the seat next to Harry.

"Ya, I did."

"I can't believe Ron," she said, folding her arms. "I just want to smack his face, but I can't." She pouted a bit,looking at the doll, then promptly swiped it off the table. Harry merely shook his head and chuckled.

"I don't know what I am going to do to him," she said.

"It's not so bad," Harry assured her, taking a sip of his coffee. "Ron will make it up to her, he always does. You know how uptight Hermione can be anyway. Besides, today is Valentine's Day . They've probably already made up."

Ginny sighed. "You're probably right, but I still want to hurt him, you know...it's a sister's duty, after all," she added, reaching inside a box on the floor.

"What's that you got there?" asked Harry, pointing towards the two burlap dolls in Ginny's hand. "Oh, these are Voodoo dolls I made of us. See, this one looks like you Harry, it has the scar and everything." Ginny held the ugly doll to Harry as she took the one of her and placed it in her pocket. She smirked at Harry as he set down his now-empty cup and furrowed his brow.

"What are you going to do with that?" he asked her.

"Oh, you'll see." Ginny grinned up at Harry and held the doll in front of her, giving the incantation that would allow her to take control of him. Before he could say or do anything, however, he found himself being forced from his seat and placed in front of his wife.

"How about a little Valentine treat?"She smiled up at him.

"Really?" Harry asked, indignantly trying to struggle against her control. Ignoring him, Ginny waved her wand, and a bowl of chocolate sauce and some whip cream zoomed from the icebox towards them.

"Oh, we don't have any strawberries...Oh well, I'll have Ron get us some."

Harry scowled at her, but Ginny just kept smiling at him as she began to remove the clothes from the doll. She watched with glee as Harry's robes began to fall away from him.

"Let me have your doll," Harry told her, robes falling to the ground around his feet. "I want to play too."

"No. I don't think so." Ginny shook her head and looked at Harry in all his glory. She'd be damned if the man was not still beautiful even after all these years. His messy hair was a mix of jet black and silver. His eyes...oh, how those damn things just killed her. She felt as if they could see right into her soul. She loved the smoldering look he was giving her now as he struggled to break away from her control. However, her favorite part of all was the trail of hair that traveled down his stomach to his dick.

Ginny bit her bottom lip as she stood up, not taking her eyes off him. She began to walk toward the doorway into the living room, and Harry had no choice but to follow. Ginny turned around to watch him helplessly follow her, in all his naked glory, still looking annoyed. She bit onto her index finger and began to suck on it, slowing pulling it from her mouth across her bottom lip. They both stopped just inches before the couch and Ginny raised Harry's doll above her head. In response, real-life Harry got sent into the air growling.

 _Oh, he is really going to get her later_ , she thought. But not now...now, she was going to have her fun with him. With every movement of the doll, Harry moved with it. Finally, after flipping him about in the air, she turned him on his back and placed him onto the couch. Harry floated to the couch and fell onto the cushions, still looking rather displeased- although Ginny could see he was also rather aroused.

"Are we having fun yet?" she asked, climbing on top of Harry and hovering over his erection. "Because _I_ sure am."

Ginny paused as she looked at Harry and noticed the corners of his mouth beginning to twitch and spread into a rather mischievous smirk. She pursed her lips, raising one eyebrow

"Harry, do you...?" Ginny failed to get the words out before she was suspended into the air above Harry- wide-eyed, irritated, yet slightly amused. _Th_ _at sneaky son of... he had her doll_ _!_

"How did…?" she began, but Harry silenced her, standing from the couch and holding the Ginny doll in front of him.

"You should have put her where I couldn't get her," Harry told her. "Don't you worry.I am not going to hurt you, I just going to have my own fun now." Now, it was her turn to struggle against his control.

 _Oh,_ _the little_ _devil_ , she thought... _but_ _she wasn_ _'t done with him yet_.

"I should have put the doll in another place." She pouted as Harry raised her higher into the air. He suspended her on her back, with her feet just inches from his head. Ginny was thinking about kicking him in the forehead when he laid her on a soft pallet he conjured in front of their fireplace. Ginny looked rather amused, while thinking he was rather lucky he put her down when he did. Harry got on his knees in front of her as Ginny struggled to get up. Then, he ripped the clothes from the doll, leaving Ginny naked in his presence. He set the doll aside, giving her the slight advantage of pushing her feet into his chest . Harry overtook her, pushing her legs over her head and holding them in place. Ginny, while still struggling, began to pinch Harry's thighs as he summoned the bowl of chocolate sauce from the kitchen.

"Quit pinching me, Gin," Harry demanded with a predatory, vengeful grin on his face.

"Let me go, then!" She was now giggling as Harry began to tip the bowl and slowly drizzled chocolate sauce over her clit. Gradually, she stopped fighting against him, gasping, "Oooh, Harry, that feels good!" She was reaching for his arm when the fire place roared and a figure stepped out of it.

"What in the hell?" The sound of Ron's voice made them both jump almost immediately, though, they just tried to contain their laughter. _Holy hell,_ she thought, covering her mouth looking up at her brother. Harry automatically covered her body with his own, his face beginning to turn red from stifling his own laughter.

"What the hell are you doing, mate?" Ron asked covering his eyes with one hand and handing over a package of strawberries with the other.

"Making a chocolate fire bomb!" Harry told him. He took the package of strawberries and placed them next to him, still covering Ginny from Ron's view. Ron gagged and ran back into the fireplace, swearing under his breath. As soon as he was gone, they both erupted into laughter. Harry plucked a strawberry from the package and dipped it into the chocolate sauce on Ginny's crotch.

Harry looked at Ginny as he dipped another strawberry into the chocolate. "I guess you don't need to torture him after all!"

Ginny laughed. Harry reached down, offering her a bite of the strawberry. "I'm pretty sure that was torture enough for him," he added, leaning over Ginny kissing her with the strawberry hanging out of her mouth. Harry pulled away just inches from her mouth "Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered. Smiling, Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him down on top of her with a vigorous kiss.


End file.
